Ventilation devices that may be fitted in the top of a frame of a vehicle window in order to ventilate hot air from the interior thereof are known in the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,876 to McClary, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,479 to Iino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,151 to Bernard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,920 to Inagaki and U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,408 to Rivers et al.
This document relates to a new and improved air vent for mounting in a vehicle window frame incorporating a passive ventilation feature and a forced air ventilation feature wherein the forced air ventilation feature includes a ventilation fan, an air exhaust outlet and a closure for the exhaust outlet displaceable between an open position to allow ventilation of hot air from the vehicle and a closed position to seal the opening from intrusion.